Runaway Love
by m00ka Boo
Summary: Inspired by the song Runaway Love By Ludacris. Tyson is teased by The Demolition Boys at school, the new kid, Rei saves him and becomes TysonBest Frien But living in the bad part of Russia may cost something, like loosing ur life CharacterDeath VIOLENCE


**AUTHOR: Inspired by Ludacris' song "Runaway Love"**

* * *

I always thought I was ugly, no buddy would like me. My name is Tyson Granger and I'm ten years old and live in the gang filled city in Russia, I go to an all boy's school called Whitney Prep. It's an okay school but just take away all the bullies, people who get on your nerves, then I would probably be the only kid in school.

On group hated my guts. They called themselves the Demolition Boys. The group consisted of Kai, Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer. They were rude teenagers. That picked on younger grades.

But it wasn't until that one day...

**(Normal POV\outside behind a dumpster)**

"You stupid kid!" Kai shouted kicking Tyson in the stomach.

Tala and Spencer picked Tyson up off the floor and slammed him against the way. "Bad idea coming to this school kid," Ian chuckled. Bryan's hand became a fist as he slamed it into Tyson's stomach and then face.

Blood and tears ran down Tyson's cheek. "S-Stop it...please, I-I beg of you," he cried.

"No way!" Kai laughed.

Another punch from Bryan slammed into the poor boy's face.

Tyson screamed!

"What's going on?" someone shouted.

The Demolition Boys froze and turned to the direction were the voice came from. A neko jin boy appeared. He had long black hair and golden eyes that were slitted like cat eyes. He spotted Tala and Spencer holding the bloody Tyson to the wall.

"Hey! Back off! How can you do something like that!" he shouted. Kai chuckled. "Oh and so the new kid Rei comes to the rescue huh," he laughed. The others laughed along.

Rei was the new kid from China. His parent's were killed in a car accident, so he was sent to Russia to live with his grandparents. He was enrolled into Whitney Prep about a week ago.

"Leave him alone!" Rei shouted. Ian and Bryan stepped forward. "Why should we?" Ian asked, laughing under his breath.

The two then attacked the neko jin but the neko jin was too fast and doged them and then laid his fist upon their heads, knocking them out cold.

The other gasped.

Kai jumped in only to get knoacked out as well. Then Spencer and Tala, but they lost as well.

Rei knelt down next to the injured boy. "Are you okay?" he asked.

**(In the school)**

"Thank you so much Rei-kun," Tyson said.

Rei smiled. "No problem, why do they pick on you?" Rei asked.

**(Tyson's POV)**

I found out Rei was a year older than me, so he was eleven, he was in the same classes with the Demolition Boys. And ever since that fight the demolition boys haven't messed with him, and me, that is when Rei is around.

Rei became my best friend, other way known as my only friend. He told me of how he lost his parents when he was six so he came to Russia not knowing any russian at all. It was nice hearing that his parent's loved him.

I told him how I lost my mom when I was three, she died cause she was in the head by a gun that was held by a man in a car that was passing by her.

And ever since that day my dad has been hitting me, that's why I had cuts and bruises.

Rei hugged me and told me that he was gonna take care of my like an older brother. I was happy to have a friend like him.

**(Normal POV\Dowtown)**

"So this is the spot?" Rei asked. Tyson nodded and whiped a tear away from his eyes. "Yeah this is were my mom was shot, she died right here on her way home from work, it was also my birthday," Tyson told him. Rei hugged Tyson again. "It's okay Ty, I'm sure she's watching you right now," Rei smiled So did Tyson.

The two then deaded for the bus stop which was two blocks away, two long blocks away.

A gun shot was heard, but that was pretty normal around these parts.

"So when we get to your house how about we start our homework," Reio said.

"Awww but I hate Algebra," Tyson whinned.

Rei chuckled. "I'll show you an easy way, it's not that bad when you get used to it."

Tyson nodded.

As the two waited for the bus to come. They heard the gun shot again, but this time a couple of screams and the sound of tires turning a sharp turn.

There in the car were four men, two with guns! "Run!" Rei shouted.

The two started to run when a gun shot was hear, followed by a bloody scream.

Tyson stopped tears in his eyes as he turned around to see Rei laying on the ground after taking a shot to the chest.

"REI!" the tear flowed down the ten year olds face. He fell beside the other boys side and took his hand and pressed it against his forehead. "Rei! No! Get Up! Get Up!" Tyson cried.

"T-Tyson...don't worry," Rei mumbled.

Tyson looked up to see his friend barely alive, his -best- friend just laying there half dead. "You'll be fine my f-friend...life isn't, over...I-I'll be with you, in your heart," Rei stuttered.

The ten year old looked into the watery golden eyes. "But I want you with me...in real life! Come on Rei! Who's gonna protect me from the Demolition Boys! Who's going to help me with my homework when I need help!? Who's gonna...who's gonne be, my best friend," Tyson cried.

Rei tried to take a breath but wasn't able to. "D-Don't worry p-please...I-I want to l-leave you h-h-happy, not s-sad, I'll be with you, d-don't worry," with that Rei closed his eyes.

Tyson felt his friend's hand go cold all of a sudden.

(Ten Years Later)

"Hello everybody!" The crowd cheered. "I have a little song to sing to you all, I dedicate this to a friend I once had ten years ago, he was shot near a bus stop in Russia, he is still with me today in my heart that is, his name is Rei Kon, so I hope you like this song," with that Tyson started up the music for the background.

Mariah then came out singing.

"Runaway Love, Runaway Love, Runaway love, Runaway Love."

Then Tyson came in.

"Its only one girl really knows what she about, Her name is lil stacy and they become friends, Promise that they always be tight til the end, Until one day lil stacy gets shot, A drive by bullet went stray up on her block, Now nicole stuck up in the world on her own."

* * *

**AUTHOR: the lyric shown is written by Ludacris, and rapped by him, the song inspired me to write this it is such a sad song I literaly cried, in the lyric I put on here I was gonna change the She and Nicole to he and Rei, but then I said no cause I didn't want to change something that wasn't mine.**

**Video URL to Video: hope you liked it, I'm sorry for killing ****Rei. For all those Rei fans out there. BUT HE'S STILL ALIVE. And sorry if there are misspelled words.**


End file.
